


A Charmed Life

by KitsuDark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Bad references, Character Development, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fangirls, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Nuzlocke Challenge, Original Character(s), Pokemon Journey, Retelling, Rivalry, Tags Are Fun, hopefuly, loose rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuDark/pseuds/KitsuDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane had always dreamed, but never really thought, that she'd one day visit the Pokemon world. When she does, she's in for a serious wake up call. The world is far more different then Jane ever thought. After all, the moment a fantasy becomes reality, it stops being fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I found out about Pokemon the summer before I started the third grade. I wasn’t very good at making friends and I had always been a bit weird. There was this boy at my daycare who was obsessed with Pokemon. So I tried to learn all about them so we could be friends. 

I did learn about them. I started watching the show almost religiously. The theme song became one of the three songs I knew, the other two being nursery rhymes. When the book fair came to my school I begged my mom to get me the Pokemon books and let me join the little Pokemon book club. 

That Christmas I got a blue Gameboy Advanced. I remember being so disappointed that I hadn’t got any Pokemon games. However that morning, Santa didn’t disappoint. He had got me not one, but 2 games, Leaf green and Fire red. I played the games so often, every time I finished I restarted and played again.

The next summer I saw the boy again. It was odd to find he didn’t like Pokemon anymore. It was his loss though. That boy had given me something I will never forget.

 

I’m not eight anymore. My name is Jane and I just turned 17 a month ago. Later this month I’ll be starting my senior year of high school. I won’t say I’m not scarred, because that would be lying. So, yeah, I’m scarred. In one year I’ll be old enough to vote, and that just feels weird.

However I am still young enough to be stuck in a house in the middle of the summer. Global warming’s bitch, there for the outdoors is never option. So I choose to spend my time reading comics on the computer. 

I pull up to smack Jeeves, my most recent find for yaoi reading. I quickly skim through the updates, nothing exactly squeal worthy today, so I decide to try and find something knew. There are a butt load of these Pokemon comics and I eventually give up on the search for gay porn and choose to tide myself over with one of these. It’s a Pokemon emerald Nuzlocke, and yes I know what Nuzlocke is. 

I’m reading it for about 30 minutes before my brother, Luke, decides to come bug me. He’s about 4 years younger than be, and that means he is no longer the adorable baby bro he once was. 

“Jane! You’ve been on for forever! When is it my turn?” he whines.

“Just give me another hour!”

We go back and forth like that for a few more minutes before Luke just huffs and runs back to his room to watch more stupid Mine-craft videos. It really sucks to find out the computer shut down while I was yelling at him, its old and does that sometimes. So I start the long process of booting it back up. When I finally get back online, I have a much better idea than reading nuzlockes.

It takes me awhile to find a game online that isn’t laggy. I do find it though. It’s this random Leaf Green game I found online. The moment I go through the intro I can feel myself getting all nostalgic.

I’m actually feeling kind of giddy by the time I get to the title screen. It’s been at minimum of a year since I last played a Pokemon game, way too long. I have a big smirk on my face when I press the new game button. My heart flutters in my chest and then… I start to feel a little dizzy.

The room seems to spin around me. It’s a bad Idea to stand, but I attempt to do it anyways. Everything is getting blurry, and it’s not my sucky glasses fault. I stumble to the ground, missing the chair completely in my attempt to sit back down. I shut my eyes trying to block out the feeling of nausea.


	2. Over the Rainbow

When I finally open my eyes again, I’m siting smack dab in the middle of a bedroom. Not my own bedroom, because that would be at least somewhat understandable, no, some other person’s bedroom.  There’s a T.V, a desk, a bed, a giant rug, a book shelve, and this really old game system. I look down at myself, and yes I still have my clothing on, small victories. There’s a staircase in the corner of the room.

I still have a haed ache so I decide to stay up there a little longer. I walk around the room. Whoever’s room this is must like pokemon, the shelves are filled with some really cool books that I havn’t seen before. Eventualy though, I decided to make use of the stairs. I do grab this weird spray bottle on the way down though.

Down the stairs is a dining room and kitchen, as well as another T.V. There is also a woman sitting at the table. She’s watching the television while slowly nudging the food around her plate. She kind of reminds me of the way my brother eats. I take a deep breath.

“They said all girls leave home someday, it said so on T.V.” The woman turned to me with a sad smile. It was almost shocking how much she looked like me. She looked like, like an older me, but not quite. It gave me the willies. “At least have some breakfast before you go,” she asked.

Not one to turn down free food, I sat down a crossed from the woman. The food was decent, I could probably do better, and it was a little burnt. About half way through the meal it occurred to me that she could of drugged it, then again nothing had happened yet. We ate in awkward silence. I was quiet because I was in a strange place with a strange woman. The lady was quiet because, well she looked like she was holding in tears.

I stood up from the table nervously. “Uh… thank you for the food,” I told her awkwardly. The woman pointed at the bag against the door. Lying next to the door was a large hiker backpack, attached even with a sleeping bag. “… Goodbye….” I told the woman after lifting the backpack and opening the door. I heard her start to sob as I left the home.

Exiting the house I could feel the sun on my face and a cool breeze. It was grassy all around, no real pathways, just a giant slightly flower lawn that seemed to stretch on until it hit trees.  Its like if someone thought building a few houses in the middle of a meadow was a good idea. I guess it kind of was since it was so pretty.

There were few people out an about, but it seemed weird to talk to anyone. I was nowhere near my house. You think that when you’re kidnapped there should be someone waiting next to you to tell you why you were taken! Speaking of that, I don’t really remember being kidnapped. Just me playing that game and then….

WAIT A FUCKING SECOND!!!!

For the first time I take a real look around. One, two, three buildings. My house, his house ….the lab? Fucking hell this can’t actually be happening! I crouched on to the ground, threading my hands through my hair.

Look… Its most likely a coincidence. What are they actual chances? Like… zero. Things like that don’t actually happen and its just me seeing what I want to see. It’s not like there’s a route one anywhere nearby.

Slowly I lift my head and in my sights is an overgrown pathway. The grass looking like it would reach my knees. “Fuck… one way too be sure…” I took one step, two, then three. Almost taking the final step before a voice quickly interrupted.

What looked like a 50 year old man came running at me, out of breath. His hair was a salt and pepper mix of brown and gray and his lab coat seemed to fly behind him. I didn’t care if it was some dream, drugs, or I had died and gone to heaven. I ran and I hugged this old man, nearly sobbing into his perfect lab coat.

Now, I have dreamed about this moment my entire life, all Pokémon fans have. I used to think that one day, if the circumstances were right I could go to another world. Pokémon was definitely my go to world. Still, reality always seemed to ruin my dreams. Well suck on that reality!

“Jane, what were you trying to do,” Oak said, pulling me off him. “Trying to get yourself killed before you get your first Pokémon,” he finished with a chuckle. “Sorry professor… I just got ahead of myself,” I told him, trying to keep the fan girl out of my voice.

Oak simply chuckled and gestured for me to follow him. I did, oh boy did I! His lab was beautiful, and sparkly, and perfect in every way.

“Gramps! I’m fed up with waiting!” My eye shot forward and were instantly drawn to the boy. Well not boy, guy, he looked about my age and boy was he attractive. A black jacket, khaki pants, his signature pendant. “Green, let me think. Oh, that’s right, you’re getting a pokemon too,” Oak said absent mindedly.

I ran up to green, instantly giving him a hug. I didn’t care if it was out of character or something. If I wanted to hug my extremely attractive rival, I could. Gosh, He smells nice, real guys don’t smell nice. “Jane! What the hell are you doing here,” he said pushing me off him.

“Ahem, I would think you two would be more interested in the pokemon than each other,” Oak piped with a smirk. I couldn’t help but laugh, especially when I noticed the slight blush on Green’s face.  

“Gramps, stop with the teasing,” Green whined. While he was trying to talk to his doting grandfather, yay my rival isn’t damaged, I was surveying the mon’s. Bulbasuar had been my favorite when I was just getting into Pokémon. I remember a solid year where I would pretend I actually had one. Squirtle had held my top position year’s afterword’s, being my go to starter for years. That’s why I instead picked up the third ball. A fire type. The type advantages would be hard but I felt a new starter for a new start was a good omen. Plus there must be a reason that everyone loved charizard.

“Ahh! You already picked!” Green quickly zoomed in, snatching up the squirtle’s ball, “fine, I wanted this one anyways!” I twirled the pokeball in my hands. This whole thing felt so surreal, but this just couldn’t be fake. I may try to avoid reality, but I could still tell the difference. This was happening and I would make the best of it.

“Green! We should have a battle!” I practically yelled. “Okay, but don’t whine to me when you realize your Pokémon’s weak,” he teased.

“Come on out… Scorch,” I yelled, saying the first name I could think of for a powerful fire type. He wasn’t as cartoony as depicted in the show of games. He looked like a lizard/salamander thing with orange coloring and a fiery tail. It was still pretty unbelievable. “Scorch, use scratch,” I shouted out.

The battle went just like any starter battle does. Tackles and scratches, dragging on after a bit. After Scorch landed a particularly nasty hit, Green drew back his pokemon. I looked at him confused for a second. “Fine, you won,” He huffed in annoyance. I actually jumped for joy, pumping my hand into the air like a certain trainer.

“Scorch! We did it!” I said picking up my charmander, “we just kicked Green’s cute little tush.” “Did you literally just call my butt cute?” He said in a tsudere like fury. “You know it hot stuff,” I teased shooting him a double pistols and a wink. Now I want it know that I don’t always act like this. All this happening has made me temporarily bolder.

Green just flipped me the bird before getting the hell out of the lab. I turned to Oak. “Thank you again professor, this means more to me than you’ll ever know.” “Take good care of him Jane,” Oak said with a fatherly smile. I almost ran and hugged him, instead I skipped out of the lab, Scorch still in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to call the chapter Over The Rainbow, because the term "we're not in Kansas anymore" is a little over used. Not to mention the chapter is about Jane finding out what's over he personal rainbow. Like last time, any questions, I will do my best to answer, unless they are secrets of course.


	3. Nintendo is a Big Fat Liar

Have you ever tried to trudge through knee high grass, constantly afraid you’ll step on some small bird or purple rat. It is not a happy experience. I’m so scarred that I’ll squash a poor Pokemon under my slightly over sized feet.

 Eventually I get to some clearing in the grass and I’m already panting. I toss my pokeball into the air, causing Scorch to appear. I had to return him earlier for fear of dropping him and being unable to find him again.

 Scorch looks around confusedly for a few moments before his eyes stop on me. I choose to crouch down to his level, or as close as I can since he’s a bit of a midget. “Sup Scorch, oh! That’s the name I came up with for you. Is that cool?” I say a little nervously. I really don’t want him to hate me.

Scorch is still looking around, not really paying to much attention. “Hey, um, it’d be really cool if we could be friends!” I chirp, hoping I don’t sound as pathetic to him as I do to myself. “Char,” he mumbles back still turned to me. “Is that a yes? Because I’m not quite sure….”

 “Charmander!” He yells and I finally see what he was watching. Out from the tall grass emerges a small purple rat. Like scorch the rattata looks far more realistic then any cartoon version. “OMG! First Pokemon encounter. Scorch, use scratch!”

 Scorch does use scratch, and another one after that when the rattata attempts something close to a tail whip. Something seems… wrong. The sounds that come from rattata, he sounds like he’s in pain.

 Scorch uses another scratch and the rattata stops moving. Slowly I get closer to it. There are deep gashes a crossed it body, tufts of hair everywhere. It’s still not moving. Scorch has blood on his claws.

 I feel like I’m going to throw up.

 Scorch is just looking at me, I think he’s waiting. Doesn’t he get that this is wrong. Pokemon aren’t supposed to die. There supposed to be happy and cartoony, not dead and bloody.

 I return Scorch to his ball. I stand up. I should probably bury him… but I can’t really touch it right now.

 I wander through the grass some more until I get to another clearing. I’m feel so unsteady on my feet, just overall weak.

 “Are you alright miss?”

 I turn to look at a man, maybe in his early twenty. He’s dressed in a blue apron and seems to have been sitting next to a box until a second ago. Now he standing and slowly moving towards me.

 “You, don’t look so hot. Uh! I mean… not like that. Are you okay?” He asked again. He looked so worried, it made me wonder what I must look like.

 “Pokemon… die…” I managed to spout out, my voice unsteady. Understanding seemed to fill in his features. “I see… was it yours?” He asked. I shook my head. “Then a wild one. Hmm…. You’re a new trainer then. Nobody ever seems to prepare kids for this,” he sighs.

 He moved placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. “Look… If it hadn’t been your Pokemon, it would have been another wild one competing for resources. Nothing lives forever…”

 I just looked down, not wanting to see the patronizing look he must have in his face. “Do you want to go back home? You still can. Your Pokemon can probably just be a simple pet. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

 Normally he would be right. A kid could just go back to their home, run back to mom. I’m sure that plenty kids did it all the time.

 My home wasn’t pallet town. That woman wasn’t my mom. I don’t have that choice, even if I did, would I take it? My entire life this has been my dream. It would be stupid to give up because it’s turning out a little more like a Nuzlocke…

 “I’m going to be the champion,” I said, my voice stronger than before. The man had a look of pride on his face. “There are going to be a lot more deaths. Wild, Other trainers, as well as your own. Can you deal with that?”

 “Yeah… I can deal,” I said, gripping Scorch’s ball tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! It's a short chapter. I wanted the chapter to focus on Jane's first step and the first time she see's a pokemon die. Also I'm going to do my best to keep up with Sunday updates. School is starting tomorrow so I'm slightly freaking out. A lot less time to wright and play pokemon games! Here's to hoping my teacher's like me and my friends not killing me for not talking to them all summer.


	4. My Feet Hurt

It took about 6 hours before the grass finally started thinning. I had barely taken a break. My feet were sore. My skin slightly burnt. More than that, I was bored. In the six hours I had spent moving through the grass, stepping on a rattata’s tail became less and less of a concern.

The scenery all looked the same. Tree, cliff, grass, clearing, tree, cliff, grass, clearing. And on and on until I was ready to order scorch to use his new ember to finally change the scenery a bit.  That’s when I first saw Viridian.

It looked larger than it had in the games, but not as large as in the anime. Viridian gave off the vibe of a quiet, yet well off town. With scorch settled in his pokeball, I made myself climb the steps that lead to the busiest part of the town.

A few people wandered around freely. Going in and out of small homes and businesses. I was of course drawn to the large building, the one with the red roof.

The doors slid open revealing a quiet lobby that reminded a lot of a waiting room. Inside were couches and comfy chairs, as well as a few T.V.’s. There were a few other people in the center, other trainers by the look of them.

I marched right up to the counter, scorch’s pokeball already in my hand. “Hello, would you like us to heal you pokemon,” Nurse Joy asked. With a simple yes she took the ball from my hand and turned to place it in an odd machine.

The machine had six slots, and beeped and wired when the ball was placed on it. However nothing else really happened. Joy simply took the ball and handed it back with a smile.

I was about to turn away when her voice brought me back. “So Jane, are you staying here tonight?”

I whipped back around so fast I might have gotten whiplash. “How do you know my name,” I asked her, now thoroughly creeped out. “Your pokeball is registered under you name,” she chuckled, “I read it when your charmander was being healed.”

“Wow… now I feel stupid…” I said with a pout. “It’s perfectly alright, you’d be surprised how little most trainers know at the beginning,” she replied sweetly. “If you would like, trainers are able to stay at the center for the night. We offer free lodging and meals, and uh… showers.”

“Fuck yeah! I mean, that sounds nice,” I corrected, my cheeks turning slightly red. A shower was really my biggest wish right now. “Room A3,” Joy said, handing me a room key.

Room A3 seemed to be just down the hall, a hall that wasn’t shown in the game. Opening the door, I was surprised to see two beds, one of them holding a sleeping girl. I guess I had a roommate.

Quietly I took the large backpack off my shoulders, placing it at the foot of the bed. It felt like a great burden had been lifted, literally. My shoes came next. The black tennis shoes quickly disappearing into an unknown corner, along with the socks. I debated taking off the jeans, eventually deciding to take them off underneath the covers.

After the jeans fell to the floor, it was hard to remember to take off my glasses. Setting the frames on the bedside table, I shut my eyes slowly. I don’t think I’ve ever fallen asleep faster.

 

 

 

The next morning, I woke up with a long yawn. Sleepily I crawled out of the warm bed so I could find a change of clothes. There was only one other set, and it looked like something a trainer might actually wear.

I bundled up the clothes under my arm and made my way down the hall to the shower. The showers were actually several stolls with shower heads and barely decent doors. They were luckily separated into girls and boys, so I didn’t care to much about some parts being shown.

I was the first on in the showers this morning, I had always had a habit of waking up early. I made quick work of showering, enjoying the feeling of the warm water on my back. I dried off using the towels the Centers supplied and did my best to dress inside the small shower stall.

When I came out I was wearing an longs sleeved prison striped shirt, covered by a red and black vest. I also slipped on the blue jean shorts that my “mother” packed. Looking at myself in the mirror, I couldn’t help but think I kind of looked the part. It obviously brought a smile to my face.

I made my way back to the room, grabbing my bag so I could leave after I found breakfast. When I actually found the dinner it turned out to be nothing more than a continental breakfast you’d find at most hotels. Now I didn’t mind this at all, I likes waffles and bagels. I sat down to eat, it was almost a second thought to take out scorch.

The small charmander materialized on top of the small breakfast table. “Good morning Scorch!” I told my partner. Scorch however simply jumped off the table to hunt for some breakfast. Now if I wasn’t more preoccupied with food, I might have thought we weren’t really achieving that personal connection yet.

But I was more concerned with visiting the pokemart. That was the next step in my journey. Get the parcel, deliver it to oak, and get the pokeballs. Once this is done, I can start putting together my perfect team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I survived my first week of school! That is a good thing. I am so incredibly sore though. Also... I may have just finished this at the last minute. Either way, The next 2 chapter will be better done. This one is just to introduce what pokemon Center's are like in my imagination.


	5. Getting Know you

Just like I had guessed at breakfast, a quick trip to the pokemart soon turned into, what the store owner called, a tiny delivery job.

Jumping over the cliffs was… terrifying. In the game they look maybe a foot high, in reality they’re almost up to my height. Now five feet may not be a lot to some of you, but it is a horror story when you have sore feet.

Thankfully these same horrid cliffs cut my time in half and I was able to make it back to Pallet town a little after lunch. I wonder if my “mother” would give me some lunch, most likely. It was kind of bugging me how slow this was happening. If I were actually playing the game, I would have at least gotten the cascade badge by now.

Slightly exhausted, I made my way into to Oak’s lab. The professor’s aids all seemed to be doing something or other, going back and forth between book shelves. When I got to Oak’s office, it didn’t surprise me to see green talking to him.

“…then the pidgey just scampered off. Which sucked because a flying type would be really useful!” Green complained not noticing me walking int. Oak however seemed to be glad to escape his grandson’s bitching, immediately welcoming me.

“Professor, I’ve got something for you,” I said swinging my back pack around so I could take out the parcel. “Thank you Jane, I was wondering when this pokeball would come in,” He said with a grin.

“Oh, before I forget, may I see your pokemon?” Oak asked. I sent out scorch a second later. The little fire type appeared on the floor next to me before moving to lie under oak’s desk. Oak crouched down to look at Scorch while I simply shrugged my shoulders at green.

“Jane… have you attempted to talk to your pokemon?” Oak asked rising to his full height. “Well yeah, A couple times,” I replied. Wasn’t he supposed to tell me how cool it was that my pokemon and me get along.

Except… we didn’t.

“Jane, pokemon aren’t simple tools you can use. They have feeling and personalities that require engagement and interaction. It’s not moral to simply lug them around where ever you go.” Oak finished looking at me sternly.

After his lecture I felt like I was on the verge of tears. I of all people should know that you can’t use pokemon. How many games have I played where they tell you that? It’s just….

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking over I found Green giving me a small smile. “Jane, it’s okay. You only started yesterday. There are going to be a few bumps,” He told me comfortingly.

Slowly I moved away from Green, past Oak, and crouched down under the desk. “Scorch… I’m sorry I haven’t been paying much attention to you. I got so wrapped up in the adventure, I forgot that making friends with you is the best part of it all. I want to be friends with you, really close friends.”

Scorch turned around, and slowly moved towards me. “I don’t want to make you a tool or a slave. I want to make you my partner. That means that the two of us should be together forever.”

Scorch made his way and slowly put his front… feet on my lap. “Charm,” he said softly. “I’m Jane, did I forget to say that? From now on Scorch, the two of us will be inseparable. I promise that I will never leave you!”

Scorch crawled to my lap. Looking up at me with large blue eyes. “Char charder!” he told me happily and somehow I knew he was promising the same. Slowly I picked up Scorch and rose to my feet. Scorch squirmed in my arms for a while before find my boobs were a good platform to rest on.

“Jane, I’d like you to take this,” Oak said holding something out for me. “This is a pokedex, and I want you and green to use them on your journey. They will help you immensely, recording information on any pokemon you acquire.”

I was somewhat surprised by the lack of his speech. I had been expecting it, but I guess me and scorch had changed things slightly.

“Thank you professor, you to green,” I added at the end, not missing the slight dust of pink.

“Here, you can have theses too. I don’t really need all of them, and it seems like you could use the help,” Green smirked holding a few pokeballs in his hand.

I was slightly pissed at the insult but not about to refuse them. “Okay, but can someone please but the stuff in my bag. My hands are a little full,” I said gesturing to the giant lizard resting on my chest. Oak chuckled, helping to put the pokeballs and pokedex in my bag.

“Hey Jane. You probably don’t know anything about catching pokemon so I guess I can show you tomorrow before I leave,” Green said with a smirk.

I let out a sigh. Then again, it could actually be different then in the game. “Sure, tomorrow morning then, outside of Route 1?” I affirmed.

“Exactly. Alright Gramps, Jane, I’ll smell you later!” Green said before stalking off. “Goodbye by professor, and… thank you again,” I told Oak before I too made my way out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I am so excited! My school is doing a production of grease for the winter musical! I want to be Jan, or any of the pink ladies really. I just hope I'll still have time to write...


End file.
